dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
Biography Synopsis= Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after spending six years abroad learning the necessary skills to uphold the solemn vow he swore to his parents to wage war on criminals for the rest of his life. After his first failed attempt he made his way back home where he sat in his chair speaking to his father to give him a sign of how to bring fear into the criminals and then a bat flies through the window, perching atop the bust of his father. Bruce declares to his father that he will become a bat, then rings the bell for Alfred to come and save him. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Skills= * Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Bruce represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of an average Olympic level athlete. His Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are all at peak, or near-peak, perfection. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). ** Peak Human Strength: Bruce regularly bench-presses at least 300 lbs during his exercise routine. He is capable of amazing feats such as knocking a thug through a brick wall. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Oliver's arrows in mid-flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. ** Peak Human Speed: Bruce can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. ** Peak Human Endurance: His endurance is comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. ** Peak Human Agility: His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. * Acrobatics: Bruce is highly proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Expert): Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, and Capoeira to which he named "Style of the Bat". * Weaponry: Through his League of Assassins training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks, and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Stealth: His League of Assassins training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Bruce Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. ** Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, History, Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry, Engineering, Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, Sleight of Hand, and Medical Sciences. ** Investigation: Bruce is capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. ** Multilingual: He is able to speak Portuguese, Dhari, Latin, Chinese, Greek, and Arabic. He can also understand American sign language. ** Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. * Escapology: has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds. * Driving: Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motorbikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Expert in tracking, both in urban and wilderness environments. * Business Management: Bruce has a thorough understanding of financial marketing and management. |-| Weaknesses= * Single-Mindedness: Bruce's drive to protect Gotham can be used against him. * Loved Ones: Becomes deeply angered when someone he cares about is injured. * Chiroptophobia: Phobia of bats. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Weapons= * Batarangs: Bat-shaped throwing weapon which he uses as a non-lethal ranged attack alternative to firearms. Very sharp and can penetrate almost any surface. |-| Armor= * Batsuit: Composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bulletproof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides, which are used for climbing and to defend against melee attacks. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter-receiver device and video. |-| Accessories= * Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call his Batmobile. It contains items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "rebreather" breathing device, and lock picks. |-| Transportation= * The Fleet: Batman has several vehicles which are used for different situations. ** Tumbler: Batman's main mode of transportation that comes with an array of weapons and gadgets, as well as a mobile forensic lab. ** Crawler: Vehicle build rough terrain. Can scale anything where it can attain a grip. ** Batcycle: State of the art motorcycle which has been retrofitted with rare features. ** Batplane: State of the art jet. ** Batboat: A submersible, state of the art boat. Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Bruce's Net worth is $27.52 billion. * Bruce is a big-time movie buff but prefers to only watch movies made before 2000. * Bruce has abstained from alcohol, choosing to drink ginger ale when at parties or events. * His car is a Bugatti Chiron. * Bruce's blood type is AB-. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Brant Daugherty. * Location of Wayne Manor, Kane County, is a nod to one of Batman's creators, Bob Kane. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members